I Wrote You a Love Letter
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: Carla's granddaughter finds her most treasured belongings, and wants to know more. Carter from a different angle.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Love** is just a game for some, for others love is** life** itself."_

Dust particles clouded the air as Ronnie brushed off the dirt at the back of her Nana's old wardrobe. She smiled slightly as she rummaged through the outfits she used to wear, never was one to let old age get her down was Nana Barlow. She was going to be elegant till the day she died, and everyone knew it.

Ronnie fumbled around with carrier bags and shoe boxes, trying to clear things away but finding it desperately hard to part with anything that might mean something to her Nana. She pushed boxes to the side of the shelves, dodging out of the way as something old and dusty tumbled from above her.

Ronnie leant down to pick up the fallen object, sitting on the edge of the bed as she examined the object with interest. Using her hand to dust off the muck that had collected up, obviously from years of being kept hidden away, Ronnie unwrapped the ribbon that held a pile of letters, worn and well loved.

Each one was a white envelope, signed with the same eight words in black swirled writing.

_'Dear Carla, I wrote you a love letter'_

The letters were causing Ronnie a lot of curiosity, who had written her Nana love letters? What did they say?

She couldn't resist the urge any longer as she pulled her legs up underneath her and started to open the first letter. Just as she did, the bedroom door opened and Carla stood, leaning against the door frame, a fond smile adorning her barely aged face.

''See you've found me letters"

"Sorry Nana, I didn't mean to pry"

"Oh don't be silly love, I'm guessing you'll be wanting all the gossip?"

"Can you tell me about him Nanna? About the man that wrote the letters?"

"Oh it's quite a story.." Ronnie smiled as she settled down next to her Nanna and readied herself for what she knew would be a very interesting few hours.

"His name was Peter, Peter Barlow"

_A/N Quite a short chapter, just wanted to know if you guys are interested. It's very Carter filled, but from a different angle. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Love** is just a game for some, for others love is** life** itself."_

_Carla stood in her usual place, propping up the bar at her local. She wore knee length boots and skin tight leggings, her leopard print blouse clung to her womanly curves. ''Hello stranger'', she smiled as she kissed her best friend's cheek and laughed delightfully at something she had sad._

_Carla was the type of woman you just couldn't ignore. You could be in a crowd full of the most beautiful girls around and still she'd be the one that had your attention. Peter couldn't take his eyes off her, admiring the way her raven hair fell perfectly in place and the way her eyes twinkled as she caught his gaze._

_She was a flirt was Carla Connor, she knew exactly what she could do to men with a flick of her hair and the flutter of her lashes. She had Peter, well and truly. He'd fallen hook, line and sinker. He felt his breath catch in his throat as her tongue ran along the glass of red wine, mesmerised by everything about her._

_''Carla, you been listening to a word I've been saying?" _

_''Sorry 'Chelle, miles away I was"_

_"Mmm, I noticed. Anyway, I was saying I've gotta head off, I'll see you at work right babe?"_

_''Course, love you"  
><em>

_"Love you" Michelle smiled and left Carla alone, who swiftly headed towards a booth and settled herself down, finishing her glass and immediately pouring another._

_"Anyone sitting here?" A gruff voiced asked, trying to catch the dark haired woman's eyes. _

_''Would you believe me if I said yes?"_

_Peter didn't answer, ignoring Carla's groans of protest. ''So what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"_

_"That's probably the worst chat up line I've ever heard Peter" She tired to sound annoyed but couldn't keep the hint of a smile from her face._

_''Oh so you know who I am then, didn't think the ice queen took notice of the peasants around here?"_

_"Oh Peter, everyone 'round here's heard about you" She replied with a smirk, she wasn't used to anyone giving her a run for her money, she was usually the one with the sharp tongue._

_''Was there something you wanted or do you just like to harass women for fun?"_

_"There was one thing I wanted actually"_

_"Oh and what was that?" _

_"You."_

_Carla swung her head back and gave Peter her filthiest giggle, leaning over the table so her breath was tickling his neck she whispered into his ear "Don't touch what you can't afford Barlow" Her silky voice gave Peter goosebumps as he watched her walk away, hips swaying as she did. _

_She turned around and gave him a small, sarcastic wave, and Peter knew it right then, he'd d anything to get that girl_

* * *

><p>''Nana, you were such a flirt!"<p>

"Oh you know me love, if you've got it, flaunt it that's what I say" Carla gave a soft laugh at her granddaughter's shocked face though she wasn't sure why she were so surprise, Carla had always been incredibly open with her dirty side.

''So did he write you the first letter then? Is that what happened?"

"No love, not exactly..."


	3. Chapter 3

_''Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing?'' Peter stood inside Carla's flat, tricking his way in then not giving her a chance to say no when he pushed him self through the door._

_''Do you push your way into people's homes on a regular basis, or just mine?'' Carla fumed. _

_''Not usually, but for you I thought I'd make an exception'' Peter smirked, causing Carla's insides to flip. _

_''Sorry did you actually want something or are you just here to be annoying'' Peter walked closer to Carla, his face almost touching hers, his breath tickling her cheeks. ''I told you what I wanted earlier'' he whispered_

_''And I told you, you've got no chance, so run along home __Peter'' Carla struggled to keep her voice even as her breath hitched in her throat. He did things to her that she was sure no other man had ever done. _

_''Yeah?" So how come you're practically drooling?"_

_"I am not! I am not!" Peter laughed, feeling a sense of pride at seeing the usually so powerful woman crumbing with one look from him. It started off as a bit of a game for him, but watching her now, the way her eyes danced around as she bit her bottom lip, he started to think maybe it was more than a quick fumble he was after._

_Peter leant over so his lips touched her ear, ''I know you want me as much as I want you'' His lips moved around to her neck, peppering her neck with soft kisses. ''I am not as easy as you think Barlow'' Regaining her composure and stepping away from Peter with confidence. _

_''You know you're incredibly hot when you're playing hard to get, Connor''_

_''Mmm, you and me both know that I am incredibly hot all the time darlin''' _

_''Well at least let me take you out for dinner?" Peter was determined he wouldn't give in._

_''Dinner eh? You should be warned that I'm far from a cheap date Barlow'' _

_''I don't doubt it love, tomorrow at 7?"_

_''I never said I'd come out wi' you Peter'' Carla grinned, knowing the effect she was having on him, whist trying to hide the effects he was having on her._

_''We both know you were going to though'' Peter stepped forwards and placed a fleeting kiss to her cheek, ''I'll pick you up at seven''_

_''Wear something nice'' He called with a smug grin as he stepped out of Carla's flat, the door being pushed shut as he did. Carla fell back against the wall, she couldn't deny the flutter in her stomach at the thought of tomorrow._

* * *

><p>''So what happened next Nana, did you go out for dinner with him?" "Aye, love. Though it wasn't what I was expecting I'll tell ya that'' Carla smiled as she remembered the night fondly.<p>

''What do you mean?" Ronnie's faced creased in confusion as she looked at Carla, eager to hear the remaining part of the story. ''Stick the kettle on for ya old Nan and then maybe I'll tell you'' She smiled at her granddaughter as she hurried off to make her Nana a coffee and herself a tea, whilst pondering over why she'd never met this 'Peter' and whether her Nana was still in touch with him.


End file.
